He Could Be That Boy
by June Birdie
Summary: She held his gaze with an intensity beyond his imagining, "You are meant for greatness. You need only to rise above and lead." He smirked, "And where will you be?" She shrugged, "Mayhap by your side."
1. Tavi

_**A/n: Hey all, so I'm venturing into the violent and sensual world of Spartacus: Blood and Sand, where this story is going I haven't the foggiest idea, but hopefully somewhere fun and hot. And just for the record, yes I do have a hugely major crush on Andy Whitfield and I am so happy that his treatment went great so he can continue wowing us every episode.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer applies anything you don't recognize is most likely mine.**_

* * *

Although the defeat of the Shadow of Death summoned the rains that ended the drought, not much could be said about the stifling heat and humidity that followed. However, it should never be said that the house of Batiatus was incapable of greeting guests. Quintus and his wife, Lucretia, waited impatiently at the entrance of their villa under the cool shade. A runner had announced the arrival of his master nearly half an hour earlier. Quintus' much wealthier cousin, Octavius Baltus had finally saw fit to come to Capua after nearly seven years.

The gates to the villa opened to a jovial dark haired large man sitting next to a driver atop the carriage. "Quintus, cousin! Lucretia, you timeless beauty!" The large man waved laughing as his driver maneuvered the carriage into the courtyard.

"He acts as though we are pleased to host him. Such is the way of merchants I suppose." Lucretia murmured softly in her husband's ear. Quintus gave her hand a rough squeeze to silence her before extending his hands in welcome.

"Ah Octavius, welcome to my home. It has been far too long. Come, you must be weary, let my servants and slaves take care of your things." The fat man laughed and beckoned the couple closer to the carriage.

"Of course, of course, but first, come." Quintus and Lucretia glanced at one another before stepping closer. "You know of my many treasures, most I have bought and sold but let me show you the one I am loathed to part with…" With a grand gesture Octavius threw open the carriage door and held out a hand. "Come along, lamb, no need for shyness." A delicate, long fingered hand grasped Octavius' hand before a darling girl of about 15 summers exited the carriage with a light step. Golden brown eyes framed with long dark lashes and kohl lowered in respect. Her long dark hair was piled and bejeweled atop her head with curls framing a sweet oval face. Expensive purple jewels adorned her neck and ears in elegant settings. The girl's gown was artfully draped to entice, seduce and flatter in rich tones of blue. Quintus found himself hard, Lucretia found herself jealous.

"Quintus, Lucretia you remember my daughter Octavia. Lamb, this is your uncle and aunt; you were only 8 summers last you seen them. Do you remember?" Octavius coaxed the girl gently as though she were either stupid or hysterical.

"Yes, of course Father. It is a pleasure to see you again. Gratitude you receive us on such short notice." The girl spoke politely and slowly with an enchanting smile upon her red stained lips. Slightly appeased that the girl was not competition, but her niece who could be manipulated, Lucretia beckoned them all inside.

She looped her arm through Octavia's with a pleasant smile, "Dear niece, it is wonderful to see you; you've grown into such a beauty. Your gown is simply divine, you must tell me where the fabric is from…" As the women departed, Octavius stopped Quintus with an expression of grim seriousness.

"Quintus, a moment."

"Cousin, what's wrong?"

"It's Octavia, she…fuck, how can I put this? She does not remember the events that took away her mother and brother. The girl has no memory of the tragedy that nearly robbed me of her as well." The two men retreated into Quintus' study. At their dominus' command, guards blocked the entrance for the lords' privacy.

"She remembers nothing? Then what have you told her?" Quintus gave his cousin a goblet of wine and motioned him to sit.

"That her mother and brother died in childbirth and that is all. I can't burden her mind with the truth. She is my precious heir. Oh don't give me that look, Quintus, my daughter is my world I would not let a husband steal what I have worked hard to provide her." Octavius took a healthy swallow of wine and poured himself another.

"Done, I will tell Lucretia and keep up the pretense." Quintus stated while pondering how best to use this information to his advantage. "Shall we join the women?"

"Ah, there is one more thing, Quintus."

* * *

If only Tavi had a gun, she would put a bullet in her. A bullet in the brainpan…squish. Anything to get away from 'Aunt' Lucretia and her damn prattle, it was lucky that Tavi was good a boring functions; a damned expert if she were so inclined. But no, guns and for that matter gunpowder didn't exist yet. How in the fucking hell did she get stuck in 70-something B.C.E when she was perfectly happy in 2008?

Two years ago, Octavia 'Tavi' Rose was outside of Rome, Italy working as one of Professor Donner's summer interns for an archeological dig of the rarest kind. It was an internship usually granted to the brightest of graduate students, but she had Donner for an undergrad class and he thought Tavi was 'unbelievably brilliant.' This specific internship combined two of Tavi's greatest loves: history and engineering. When he offered, she immediately jumped at the chance.

Now she wished she'd gotten that summer job at Borders instead. Because here she was masquerading as Octavius Baltus' dead daughter and playing the shy, demure virgin. Virgin perhaps, but shy and demure? Hell no! However, Tavi owed her life to the man, if he had not found her half buried in the bloody remains of a caravan party…well she'd rather not think on it.

The fat man took care of her, educated her and found Tavi to be much like the 8 year old daughter he lost to marauders roughly seven years ago. Not only that, Octavius seemed to enjoy Tavi's intelligence and shrewd mind for business. It was partially because of Tavi that his business nearly tripled. To him, Tavi was the daughter he never knew. If only the man would stop trying to marry her off!

"And here is the income to your uncle's home, the ludus." Tavi's gaze followed Lucretia's wave to the edge of the balcony. Below, there were roughly twenty sweaty, muscular men battling one another under the direction and careful watch of an imposing black man with a whip. And for some unfathomable reason, each and every fighting man wore a DIAPER? Tavi had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the laughter bubbling forth at the sight.

* * *

"Niece is something wrong? You act as though you've never seen gladiator's before." Lucretia gauged the girl's reactions carefully; something was definitely off about Octavius' child.

"Because she hasn't, Lucretia. I have kept her from the games all her life; but no more." The cousins came up them to watch the gladiators train. "I did not want her innocent mind to be tainted by the games."

"How do you mean 'no more' Father?" Octavia inquired politely as she carefully kept her gaze from the men below. To Lucretia, that was an odd move, even the most proper of Roman Noblewomen would watch the wild beasts of men below.

"Oh lamb, I mean to leave you in the care of your uncle and aunt. Too long have you been without the appropriate instruction befitting a proper Roman wife. Instruction you will receive from Lucretia and away from the gossipmongers of Rome." He smiled at his daughter before turning to his cousin's wife, "If you are willing, of course. I hear you have made several prominent friends of late. Perhaps you lack the time?" Despite the tone, it was neither a question nor a request.

"For family? How could we refuse? Octavia is most welcome…" Lucretia swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing, "…like my own child." She spared a glance to said child who was staring hard at her father.

"Gratitude Aunt, Uncle. Will be a pleasure." Octavia smiled stiffly and spoke awkwardly, Lucretia noticed, as though Latin was not her first language and the girl spoke almost too formally. Lucretia thought it best to keep a close eye on her 'niece'.

"Wonderful, let us retire inside and you can tell us of your travels cousin." Quintus clapped a hand to Octavius' shoulder and steered his family back into the villa. Lucretia immediately looped her arm through Octavia's and began suggesting ideas to engage the girl.

_**

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews and constructive criticisms are most welcome. Not flames. Should I continue? **_


	2. Night & Day

_**Standard Disclaimer applies anything you don't recognize is most likely mine.**_

_**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews I was happily shocked to see how well received this story was and I'm sorry there's a super long delay. I don't really have a lot of time to write and it's actually been a while since I actually put thought and story to paper (so to speak). But I hope you enjoy this one! **_

* * *

"You not in your head." Tavi whispered furiously at her 'father' in the moderate privacy of their 'suite', if one could call it that. There were not really any doors separating the rooms, more like screens and curtains to section off the areas. Tavi wasn't entirely sure anything could be considered a secret within the villa, let alone the rest of the god-forsaken ancient world.

The cousins had allotted them with lavish rooms and Octavius' servants already unpacked everything of Tavi's for her extended stay. A stay she certainly did not want to happen. After removing the jewels and adorning frippery, Tavi was battle-ready to give Octavius a good piece of her mind.

"What's wrong, lamb? I thought you would be pleased." He frowned and set down his missives to watch Tavi pace.

"How…Why I pleased? No ask you me." She shook her head trying to get out the words. "Thought say visit." Tavi always had difficulty speaking correctly when she was stressed or angry. And boy was she angry, the man told her they would be visiting Capua for only two days and that was it. Now Octavius turns around and says she's getting dumped here. "Little visit. You told little!"

"This is a wonderful opportunity, Octavia. You will learn to be a proper lady with Lucretia without the distraction of business. You are my heir and you need a husband for your security." This was an old argument between the two, either had yet to win. "I can't let you follow me forever; it's not right, lamb."

Tavi felt more than betrayed at his words. True, if this was going to be her life she'd need the deportments of a 'proper' lady and she couldn't always hide behind Octavius. She had been noticed by far too many men, young and old alike. But she never gave up the sliver of hope that this, whatever _this_ was, wasn't forever. Tavi gave her 'father' a wounded look as she plopped onto the lounging seat with her elbows on her knees, "But I…you leave here, no me? Here?"

Octavius moved to sit next to her and pulled her into his shoulder. "For you to learn. I can find you a proper Roman husband if you act like a proper Roman wife." He knew that the young woman had not completely accepted that she would never return to where the gods had taken her from, but in the time he had taken her into his family he never gave up hope. Octavius went so far as to make concessions for her odd behavior, he even allowed her to learn weapons training from a few traders from the east. "One more thing my dear…"

"Yes…" Tavi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

"Your weapons lessons…" Octavius hesitated as her suspicion turned to disbelieving horror in anticipation of his next words.

"You want I do no more? But…bandits-"

"No, no, my lamb. I have arranged for your uncle to have Doctore continue your lessons within the villa." He watched as the corner of her lips lifted in a small smile, what he wouldn't do for the girl who brought family back into his life. It was at her urging that they even made this journey to see his cousin and wife, well not really. Octavius realized that his adopted daughter would never be a proper lady if she were always with him going from merchant port to merchant port. A wealthy family would never accept Octavia if she were not the least bit proper.

"The villa? Why?"

"Because your weapons training is not proper and I would not want to risk you being exposed to such savagery…" An elegantly shaped brow rose in question. "Any more than you already have, lamb."

"But the trainer will know I know more than I should. What do I tell them?" She asked as she curled her feet under her body and curled into the man's warm bulk.

"Smooth the brow lamb. I have already discussed this with your uncle, after the attack on our family, I vowed to never let you be unprotected and what better protection than oneself?" Octavius chuckle vibrated them both. She gave him a look before pressing a kiss to his balding head and getting up to return to her rooms.

"Sleep well father."

* * *

The day broke hot, muggy and early. But Tavi was mostly used to it, since living with Octavius, she'd conditioned herself to wake at dawn and be a light sleeper. Traveling in a caravan with mostly men for the past two years can do that to a girl. And just because she was staying with her "family" did not mean old habits die hard, besides it's not as though Tavi trusted Lucretia and Quintus. She found them to rather irksome, but it was important to survive.

Tavi quickly dress in a light gown in subtle grey and secured her hair with pins and a golden hair adornment that sheathed a blade from the Orient. Her last weapons instructor gave it to her when they parted some months ago when he learned of Octavius' plans for her to wed. By the time, Tavi was "presentable" the slaves and servants had awaked and already began making breakfast. She found a spot next to the pool in the courtyard and opened the scroll containing Octavius' accounts for the months. Tavi double-checked everything before entering the figures into the official ledgers, she knew Octavius had been stiffed before and she worried who would look-

"Octavia, dear niece, you are awake early. Whatever are you doing?" Lucretia interrupted Tavi's train of thought and she quickly rose to greet the older woman. Lucretia dressed in bold rough fabrics in red with golden trimmings. Her bold red hair artfully displayed to set off her striking face; Tavi noticed how the woman's smile did nothing to warm the ice in her eyes.

"Aunt. How are you? Father wanted me to learn figures, I was practicing." Tavi gave the other woman a dazzling smile that seemed to disarm her.

"That's very admirable dear, but you mustn't let men know how much you know. A woman is meant to bring up her husband with smiles and grace." Lucretia tucked Tavi's arm into her own and led her to a dining area in the villa where the men were just coming in.

"There you are lamb, sleepless again?" He helped Tavi into her seat as the meal was brought in. She motioned for light fruits and bread to eat while everyone spoke around her. Tavi let her mind wander to observe her surroundings, _The slaves of this house seemed mildly well cared for, the recent rains helped some. But all these guys can't seem to stop staring at me. Goddamn it's creepy; I wish I could fade in anonymity. Fucking cree-_

"What do you think, lamb? Will Quintus' man start your lessons today?" Octavius broke into her thoughts and she couldn't help the flush of being caught daydreaming.

"Apologies Father, which lessons?"

"Why the weapons ones dear."

"Oh yes. Today will do very well. I look forward to learning from your man, Uncle. When will we begin?" Tavi finished her plate and waited anxiously for the man's answer.

"Let us check the progress of the gladiators first. Then we will see if Doctore can spare the time." Quintus chuckled as he helped his wife from her seat.

* * *

Doctore was very unhappy. Dominus had ordered that Doctore instruct his niece the basics of weapon handling. He did not want to teach the fanciful little chit anything, and if he had his way, he would not do something so worthless. But Dominus was his master and he must obey.

The gladiators and slaves were training hard in the sun when Dominus and Domina came out to balcony with their extended family. Doctore snapped his whip against a slacking slave, whilst Dominus commanded attention. The young girl he was to instruct stood timidly behind her father and Doctore suppressed a groan. He really did not want to teach the little bitch anything.

* * *

Spartacus narrowly dodged the wild strike his friend Varro made when he noticed how the other gladiators' attention was to the balcony. Their Dominus stood with his wife and other Romans, why the others looked completely struck speechless, he did not know.

"Spartacus! How do you fare?" Dominus called down to him and the gladiator fought the urge to roll his eyes before turning to respond.

"Nearly complete Dominus." He replied coolly and faced the Roman. And there she was.

_**

* * *

Well, hope that will tide you lot for a while. Not much going on in this chapter, but it should pick up. Please don't forget to review!**_


	3. This is a Sword

_**Standard Disclaimer applies anything you don't recognize is most likely mine.**_

_**A/N: Hello, hello. Hope everyone had a beautiful winter holiday. Sorry it's been a while, I really don't plan these things like I probably should. So please don't forget to review and enjoy! **_

* * *

Tavi felt every eye below burning through her gown to the secrets of her tanned olive flesh, in an attempt at subtly she shifted slightly behind Octavius' bulk whilst Quintus addressed his slave below. Unfortunately, the movement drew Lucretia's attention and the woman looped her harm through the girl's and tugged her forward. Behind the gracious smile, Tavi cursed her "aunt" many times over for bringing her into view.

From her vantage point, Tavi noticed several of the hulking, sweating, diaper men nudging one another and making quiet comments to each other. But they were not the only ones; the guardsmen of her "uncle" did as well not-so-inconspicuously. She did her best to hide the shudder of disgust as she watched Quintus and Octavius discuss the one called "Spartacus". If she actually cared, Tavi would've found his form mouth-wateringly pleasing; not that she did. With a snobbish tilt of her head she turned her attention to the prattle Lucretia spouted; soon Tavi had images of gelato tubs and super-sized slurpees dancing across her glazed over eyes."

"Niece, what are your thoughts?" Lucretia's gaze bored into Tavi with irritating observance. _Shit! She noticed I wasn't listening_, Tavi thought frantically.

"Apologies, Aunt. I was…" She scrambled for the word in her head, "dreaming." Mentally she winced at the dim-witted response. "What did you say?"

"It is of no importance, dear. Your lessons shall begin soon." Lucretia signaled to a slave girl with caramel skin and long ebony hair. "Help find something for her to use, Naevia." The slave bent respectfully and followed Tavi to her rooms.

* * *

Lucretia's eyes followed the girl until she was through to her room, suspicions dwell in her mind about her dear niece. She could not understand why the girl was so odd and why did she always seem to fall under Morpheus' spell when Lucretia would talk to her. Perhaps the girl is simply ill-mannered; she was raised under the tutelage of her father for the last seven years without a nursemaid around.

Octavia's instruction lacked that of a woman's touch, while Lucretia had other things to attend to, Octavius was paying for her instruction within the villa and by the gods Lucretia would attend to the girl. The lady of the house thrust her cup out for the slave to fill it as a plan to educate the girl formed in her mind. Perhaps, her niece's innocence could be used to her advantage…

* * *

Naevia helped Tavi into an outfit a step up in quality from the slaves' clothes. It was a pale green sleeveless gown with a plunging neckline; the skirt had many folds and slits up the sides to the knees. Tavi picked at the dress and sighed, _At least it covers all the important parts and I can still move_, she thought wearily. Waving away Naevia's hand, Tavi piled her thick raven locks into a serviceable bun with hair ornaments that doubled as stilettos; another gift from her tutor. Shaking her head wildly, she made sure her hair did not come out of place in the bronze mirror her 'father' bought her, before catching the odd look the slave girl threw her. It would be best if Tavi became friends with the slave closest to her 'family' if she were to get along for however long she was stuck here.

"Say your mind Naevia." Tavi stated imperiously as she turned to the girl only to have Naevia stutter and bow her head expecting some kind of punishment. "Cease Naevia, I do not mean to chastise, but I saw the question in your eyes. I would know what it is."

Naevia bit her lip before speaking with hesitant hushed tones, "Apologies, my lady, you…that is…your father grants you permission to learn—"

"Do you question why my father allows me to learn weapons training, Naevia?" Tavi interrupted with a small smile upon her lips. The slave girl nodded. "Ease your thoughts; I will not punish you for the need of knowing. When I was a young girl and father took me with him on his travels, we were attacked on the road. Many of our servants, slaves and guards were killed; I was almost taken away as well. But another merchant with travelers from the East saved us and told father that I should at least learn to wield a small blade in case I ever was taken. My tutors found me to be talented and father could not deny me my lessons. But I took to them whole heartedly and now I must learn to balance becoming a lady and learning the blade." Naevia seemed to digest Tavi's words before she continued. "Speaking of such things, my new tutor has waited long enough. Lead on Naevia."

Tavi swept into the villa's courtyard, Naevia leading the way eyes downcast, as Octavius greeted his child with enthusiasm. A large black man stood erect next to a column while Lucretia lounged and Quintus munched on fruit. The rest of the guards were stationed at their positions, but looked on with bored detachment.

"Lamb, this is Doctore. He trains your uncle's gladiators and now he will continue to train you as well." Octavius led her to stand in front of the huge man and Tavi was briefly reminded of a black bear for the way he towered over her and the disdain in his dark eyes. _Well, he's just a regular teddy bear isn't he?_ Tavi thought herself when Doctore handed her a wooden sword, she took it with two delicate fingers and fought the giggle bubbling up when Doctore rolled his eyes as if praying for divine intervention.

Following the man into the center of the courtyard, Tavi adopted her most clueless expression, bit her lip and twirled a loose lock around her finger with the wood sword dangling from her free hand. Tavi held back the laugh that threatened her image when her new trainer's eyes widened in annoyed shock. All of her urges to be impudent were threatening to spill over and she desperately tried to hold them back.

"Now, lamb, jest not. Doctore has to oversee the training of the gladiators." Octavius stated mock seriously, because he knew very well that Doctore would have to train Tavi regardless of the slave's other duties.

"Shall we begin, my lady?" Doctore grit between clenched teeth as Tavi briefly nodded her head in assent. She had a feeling this would be a lesson on holding the sword properly and what end not to stick yourself with. Truthfully, the tutors she had here started her with live weapons and the masters she learned from in her time had the decency to not treat her like a child (even though she had been learning Wushu since she was 5 years old).

"Of course, Doctore." Tavi gave a formal smile and help the sword more firmly. "Should you not have your guard up?" He shot her a condescending look that spoke volumes of her inability and Tavi looked at her 'father' as though to ask his permission to use her full ability only to be shot down with a slow blink.

"For now, my lady, we shall start at the very beginning." Doctore stated, he hefted the wood sword and pointed, "This is a sword, the edges are sharp…" the purse of Tavi's lips were the only warning for surprise of her attack.

_**

* * *

So whatcha think? I tried to move it along, but I quite possibly need to watch the show again to make sure I've got the storyline going with it right. Please send me reviews, I appreciate the story alerts but I like reviews more because they help me know what I should be looking into! Thanks!**_


	4. Ooh, That's Pretty

_**Standard Disclaimer applies anything you don't recognize is most likely mine.**_

_**Sorry it has taken FOREVER, life just got in the way. Thanks for the reviews and keeping up with this story. If you leave a review I would love to leave a response, so if you have an account or an email, that'd be great.  
**_Lochlynd: _**Thank you for the review! I just want to point out that Tavi has been in the past for more than 2 years, the initial thrill of time travel is gone because of how many people (aside from her adoptive father) treat her like a fluffy-headed idiot. I hope I can explain things a little better in this and future chapters.**_

_**Also, this long overdue chapter is dedicated to the memory of Andy Whitfield.**_

* * *

Spartacus walked through the villa from the bowels of the ludus with the guards at his back. The confidence in his stride seemingly bordered arrogance to everyone around him since the defeat of the Shadow of Death a fortnight ago. Dominus granted his petition for an audience much sooner than last and it was due to the victory and honor Spartacus had brought to the house. By all accounts he was well within his rights to some amount of arrogance, perhaps even more that what Crixus used to throw around. In truth none of that mattered, for soon Dominus would return Sura to his arms and that is all he cared about.

The sounds of clashing training swords and a mix of feminine and masculine grunts reached his ears from where his Dominus waited. Fighting his curiosity, Spartacus forced himself to keep pace with the slow-moving guard. Upon reaching the courtyard, the gladiator stopped short to see Doctore fighting the Roman girl from the balcony; true, they were using training swords, but her talent was undeniable. Just as the stirring in his cock was.

The girl moved as though born with a blade in hand, much like Sura was said to have been. The thought of his wife brought about guilt in his chest to even see this _Roman cunt_ as desirable as Sura. He set his thoughts to the return of Sura to his arms and not the fantasy of the length of the girl's legs curled around his waist. His traitorous cock stirred again at the sight of the girl's smooth, tanned, long legs through the slits of her gown, and he worked to fight the rousing of his body to go to Dominus.

* * *

The man was strong and very, very good. It probably wasn't the best idea she ever had making the first strike, but good lord the man pissed her off with his "better than thou" ass-hat attitude, she had to do something. Too bad he was as brutal as he was smart. Doctore swung the training weapon in an arc above his head, expecting a strike from above, Tavi braced herself for the strike only to be swept into the air and soon on her back. She did not even have the luxury of assessing her hurts because Doctore did not stop for her to breathe a moment. The big man kept coming and Tavi immediately rolled her aching body away from his assault. The smack of the wood against the stone was a testament to how much he was not holding back.

Tavi considered throwing the training sword at the man the moment she managed to get up, but decided against said action as he (im)patiently waited for her. She rose gingerly rubbing her left sword arm and repositioned her grip. While she was not normally a lefty, it was a conscious reminder that she was not supposed to be as good as she truly was, not that she was anywhere near the talent of a gladiator. While she may have studied Wushu since before she could walk in reality, Octavia Baltus is supposed to be no better than a spoiled novice. He was brutal in his assault, yet not as smooth as her sword masters. Although he was probably holding back since she _is _a girl and all holy hell would be raised if Tavi were marred in any way. Yes, it really wasn't the best idea to attack first so furiously, but Tavi was sick and tired of every man (save Octavius) treating her like some weak and ditzy idiot; so a little exertion of her previous weapons training was a necessity.

Like Octavius told her, she mustn't show how much she already knew. Based on what Octavius told his cousins, Tavi's sword masters taught to fight off attackers long enough to get away and if necessary slit her own throat. They emphasized how any violation of her body would shame the family name (Tavi knew it wasn't true, but that was the lie he told) so that was why she must learn.

Tavi stepped lightly, trying to anticipate Doctore's next move, the flat of the "blade" against her forearm just as Quintus called for an ending of the training session. Although both she and Doctore were breathing with some difficulty, they remained composed. Tavi nodded to him in deference to his status as her teacher, he bowed to her in respect of her skill and status as a wealthy Roman.

"Well Doctore, what think you of your newest student?" Octavius clapped a pudgy hand upon her shoulder as a slave presented her with a gold cup of water. She traded the sword for the goblet and drank deeply.

"She has some skill, my lord. It will allow her time to run away." The trainer replied flatly.

"Excellent and I know under your tutelage she will improve greatly, eh Doctore?" Octavius beamed with a slap upon Tavi's shoulders almost making her choke, gaining her bearings she turned to glare at the fat man.

"Ah Spartacus. There you are." The attention of the room immediately shifted from Tavi to Capua's New Champion. And between a pair of guards happened to be a rather delicious specimen of man in boots and a …diaper (she didn't remember what it was called). Trying not to stare to hard at the one called Spartacus, Tavi emptied her goblet in attempt to cool the sudden heat of her body that had nothing to do with the weather.

"Dominus," Spartacus bowed his head to Quintus and awaited his master.

"Cousin, I go to the market to outfit Capua's newest champion. Will you accompany us?" Quintus grinned and place a hand on Tavi's father.

"The market? Oh, Father, may I attend as well?" Tavi asked, half desperate to get away from Lucretia and half intrigued by the Thracian.

Quintus' brow furrowed, "We go to the blacksmith Octavius it is not suitable for a girl…even one with some skill with a blade."

"Please Father," Tavi pleaded with Octavius, she pouted her lips and her eyes widened with a sweetness they both knew wasn't necessary for his agreement. But it was fine to pretend it was.

"Oh my precious lamb, of course," With a helpless grin to his cousin, he said, "She is a merchant's daughter."

"Gratitude Father!" She squealed, laying on the dramatics thick, and leapt into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her brow before releasing her.

As Tavi turned to rush to their rooms, she hadn't realized the gladiator had moved, and slammed into his chest. Instinctively Spartacus gripped her to him to prevent her fall. "Eep!" She squeaked and grimaced at how pathetic she sounded. The simmering heat beneath her skin roared to an inferno at his touch. Her fingers itched to curl into the short hairs of his head, the flesh of her palms ached to caress his skin.

"My lady." His deep voice sent pleasurable tingles to her girly bits, "Are you well?"

"Um…yes." Reluctantly, but regally pulling away, Tavi cleared her throat, wet her suddenly dry lips and stepped further away. "Gratitude Champion." She closed her eyes at the trembled whisper that escaped her lips with the loss of his touch.

"Well, hurry along Octavia, your uncle's Champion has training to return to." Octavius spoke softly in Tavi's ear nudging her gently forward.

"Yes Father." She blushed and turned pulling Naevia behind her. Briefly she stopped at the door catching eyes with the fetching gladiator before running off again.

* * *

Rain poured from the skies once more and continued to drench the nearly drowned city. Although Tavi had a slave to hold an "umbrella" aloft, it didn't stop her gown from sucking up the puddles. She had tried holding up the train as it started getting wet, but gave up at the weight.

Normally the trip to the blacksmith was a fifteen minute or so trek past the gates and through the marketplace, however, with the Champion of Capua aka "Sexy Diaper Man" to Tavi, the citizens and slaves of the city waylaid their group.

Luckily, the guards kept the more rowdy persons at bay when they got too close. Octavius and Quintus seemed to revel and swell in the attention the champion brought them. When they finally reached the blacksmith's, Tavi felt like a drowned cat and was certain she looked worse. Sadly, there was no place near the bellows to dry her clothes that wasn't filthy.

As another of the Batiatus slaves tried to "dry" her hair, Tavi's eyes roamed the forge. There were quite a few impressive pieces of weaponry scattered about and her itchy fingers longed to hold and test them. But as the proper lady and novice she pretended to be, she could not. And so forced herself to be content with taking in the sights…lucky for her the sights just happened to improve.

"Octavia, my sweet, come witness this expert craftsmanship." Her 'father' beckoned her to where the handsome gladiator stood proud and erect in his new armor. Trying to maintain a ladylike composure without drooling over the man, Tavi stepped delicately to Octavius' side.

"It is very pretty, blacksmith," she stated impassively, though her eyes caught every exquisite detail. If Octavius had not taught her, she would not know that this piece was truly worth the huge sack of gold Quintus handed over. Her fingers delicately traced the design upon Spartacus' torso, but her eyes were locked onto his heated hazel gaze. The forge felt hotter and hotter the longer they stared.

"Pretty? Daughter?" Octavius' brow rose in question and the spell between the dark-haired girl and the slave was broken. Stepping back Tavi sent her 'father' and innocent smile.

"Ah cousin, she is but a girl, she would not know the quality of blades and armor." Quintus commented with a patronizing grin.

'_Maybe not, but I'd sure like to know that quality of the gladiator's _blade_.'_ Tavi thought returning Quintus' smile.

* * *

_**Yes I know it's been a while. So sorry. Like I said, life got in the way. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear from you. **_


End file.
